


You Are My Friend

by briarkitty (BumblingBriars)



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, my zine piece!!!, really happy how it came out, really happy to have worked on the zine at all!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBriars/pseuds/briarkitty
Summary: Hat Kid comes back after a few months of being gone, and a certain mustached heroine comes to stalk the party.My Picture Perfect Zine piece! Super happy for everyone involved!





	You Are My Friend

The most popular, the  _ only  _ cafe in Mafia Town was bustling with life. Having been three months since Hat Kid saved them from the tyrant that was Mustache girl, the savior was back. Having come back in a grand gesture, they were all now partying to her return.

Kind of. 

As expected, even with their slight agreement, Conductor and Grooves were arguing in the corner about what movie was better. Snatcher sat in the corner, grinning mischievously as per usual, a few of his Subconites chattering amongst themselves. Mafia Boss and a few goons sat at a table, the mushed up man still a bit steamed due to his jar predicament. A giant Alpine goat sat at another table along with some Nomads. 

Hat Kid sat at a central table, half-eaten cake in front of her. 

“Kid, I have something important to ask of you,” Snatcher says suddenly. Hat Kid sighs playfully.

“Yes, Snatcher?”

“I have this unfilled contract here, and I need someone to sign it.” Upon Snatcher’s hand poofed a contract, with assignments to do. Hat Kid is about to read it, but she glances at a nearby window. 

That’s when she caught it, a quick flash of red and yellow. 

“Huh?” she mutters, cocking her head curiously. “Could I have a second?” she questions. Snatcher huffs, wavering her off.

She gets up from her table, walking out of the door into the chilly night. It even looked like it would rain soon.

The hooded figure sat quietly, looking through a window. On her face was a scowl, but it looked forced, like a fa ç ade, as it were. 

“Mustache Girl?” Hat Kid questions, making the mustached blonde fall from her place. 

“You again! I knew it!” she quickly shouts, pointing an accusatory finger at the brunette. “Why are you back?!”

Hat Kid is a bit stunned for a moment, a frown on her face.

“You have all your time pieces, the glory, the fame!” Mustache Girl paces back, though through the wiping at her eyes and the sniffling of her nose told a different story. 

“I wanted to see my friends again, that’s all,” Hat Kid replies, giving Mustache Girl a sympathetic expression. 

“Psh, of course you’re friends with those evil-doers.” Mustache Girl sits down on a nearby rock, not facing Hat Kid.

“Not all of my friends are here. There’s a lot of cake left due to that.”

“Oh yeah? Why?”

“Well, Snatcher can’t eat normally…” Hat Kid mutters, stroking her chin thoughtfully.  _ ‘Or can he and he’s just being a soon-deh-ray?’ _

“Whatever.” Mustache Girl brushes her off, crossing her arms. 

“Mustache Girl, I was implying that you weren’t at the party either.”

The blonde freezes.

“I’m not your friend.”

“I think you are.”

Mustache Girl looks at her angrily, hot tears billowing down her cheeks.

“I’m not your friend!” 

Thunder crackles and suddenly, it begins to pour buckets. Hat Kid is quick to pull out her umbrella, opening it above her head. Mustache Girl’s tears mix into the rain, as she looks away, ashamed of crying in front of her enemy. 

“Well, if we’re not friends…” Hat Kid sighs. “Can you at least come in, where it’s dry?”

Mustache Girl looks back at Hat Kid, and grumbles.

“Fine! But don’t expect me to socialize!”

Hat Kid beams, holding her umbrella above Mustache Girl’s body. The hooded girl wipes at her nose, sniffling. 

“Come on! We have cake, and Cooking Cat is making dinner! Let’s go!” Hat Kid guides Mustache Girl in excitedly, rambling about how good the cake and other treats were. Mustache Girl stayed silent, but perhaps she was listening, even if in her mind it was only to humor Hat Kid. 

And maybe, if you payed attention.

You could see the ghost of a smile lifting Mustache Girl’s lips.    
  



End file.
